


Rejection: Bilbo Baggins King Consort

by Maggiluisa



Series: REJECTION [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Battle of Five Armies, Bilbo becoming corupt, Burning flame, Dark, Fluff and Angst, Heart seed, Love, M/M, Ones, Oral Sex, Pain, Rejected, Rejection, Sex, Soul Bond, Soul mate, bonded, fading, final, inside erebor, soul crushing, the ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: R1:Bilbo found his soul bond but had been rejected. Three years have passed since he saw him. Never getting a name. Now he's back in his life.R2:Thorin continued to rejected poor Bilbo, will the pain be too much to bear. Will he be able to make it to Erebor after so much pain.R3:Bilbo fades, Thorin continues to reject their soul bond. Will it be too late to accept him. Will Thorin over come the gold sickness.Bilbo does everything he could to keep his friends safe.R4:The Ring slowly corupts Bilbo and Thorin has gone mad with gold lust.





	

REJECTION 

 

In secret we met-  
In silence I grieve,  
That thy heart could forget,  
Thy spirit deceive.  
If I should meet thee  
After long years,  
How should I greet thee?  
With silence and tears.  
-Lord Byron

 

King Consort

 

Bilbo savored this moment, he had the King lay naked before him, giving him pleasure with his mouth. Moving his tongue around the head, sucking with greed. He moved his mouth away, using his hand, giving him light touches. He breathed on Thorin's jewels as Thorin begged him to continue.

 

“You will give half of my treasure to Bard. Correct my King!”

 

He stopped touching Thorin until he responded.

 

“Yes. But just half of your treasure. Please don't stop.”

 

He smiled, kissing the head, giving him a few licks. He opened his mouth wider taking it all in, sucking him until hot seed shot down his throat. He finished with a pop, liking his lips. He laid down next to his soul bond.

 

¤

 

Bilbo is glad Thorin had not been too difficult with the whole arkenstone business. The rock as shattered and they had stopped looking for it and focus on the rebuilding, moving rubble out of the way. Thorin had looked sad to see it destroyed but he did very well asking him, would he rather have it whole than have him. Without hesitation the King picked him. His bed sport had the King always begging for more.

 

Soon he will have all he's ever wanted, the King by his side. He just needs to find a place to make his garden. He is a hobbit and couldn't continue without his life seed planted.

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

Bofur felt miserable, he hadn't been able to even look at Bilbo. He could still feel the King crushing his throat. His hobbit had sacrificed himself for them, did as the King said. Perhaps not, Thorin is Bilbo's One, his hobbit must be happy to be accepted. He seen how Bilbo can not go without touching the King in the same possessive way the King had been doing. 

 

All he wants is Bilbo to be happy, and he can not give that to him. He has his One's love, he will be happy as best as he can. Thorin better treat him much better. He is lucky to have him.

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

Bilbo made sure the gold was given to Bard.

 

“Bard I am sorry for the death of your people, I'm glad you received my message about Smaug's weakness. I tried killing him with a poison dagger, it hit the mark and stayed but didn't do much good. At least he is dead.” 

 

“Thank you. I am glad to receive your message.”

 

“I bring you half of my treasure, do with it as you will. I definitely don't know what to do with so much. Please use it to rebuild Dale and I hope you will become an ally to Erebor.”

 

“Master Baggins this is more than we ask but I will accept. Thank you, you are far too generous. Yes, we will be allies.”

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

Their was an army of orcs headed this way. Why couldn't they be left in peace. He had stopped a war but now that did not matter. They had to prepare to fight a huge army of orcs. It's clear they are going to be out numbered. Dain, Thorin’s cousin had come. Thranduil had stayed to help the men of Dale. 

 

He sat as they argued, elves, dwarrows and men. He knew they needed more help, they wouldn't get far with the few they had. He slammed his hand on the table.

 

“SHUT UP.”

 

He looked at them all with a glare.

 

“Now. We all need each other. If the orcs get the mountain, you King Thranduil will have orcs as neighbors and they will come for you next. Dale doest stand a chance. We fight together, destroyed them with what little forces we have.”

 

The King's agreed, they fight together for their home and people. They prepared for war.

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

“NO! You will remain in the mountain. I will not have my soul bond fight in this war.”

 

They had been at this for far too long. He didn't tell Thorin about the ring, no, it was his, no one must know, they will take it. 

 

“Fine. I'll stay in the mountain.”

 

“I said No. Wait. Oh, yes. See my treasure this is only to keep you safe.”

 

“I do see. I'll stay safe my King.”

 

He kissed Thorin against the wall, rubbing his groin against his. He had no intention of staying behind but the King didn't need to know that. He had his ring, they won't see him.

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bilbo rushed thru the grey figure, light and dark. He killed as many as he could, saving some. He had lost the company to the sheer force the the enemy. It was much worse up close to death than he would have liked but he couldn't let them go without him. He searched for Thorin, he needed to be by the King's side.

 

He ran in a panic, he had not seen them. He could not lose his soul bond after finally having him by his side. He saw dark hair running past him.

 

“Kili!”

 

“Bilbo! Where are you? What are you doing here?”

 

Bilbo ducked behind him, took off the ring and stood in front of him.

 

“I couldn't just let all of you go without me. I need to find Thorin. Where is he?”

 

“He headed to Raven Hill to kill Blog. I was headed their now. You should go back to the mountain. Bilbo no, where did you go? Bilbo!”

 

Kili couldn't find him, there's only one place he will go. He headed there now and he hoped he wasn't too late to have him.

 

¤

 

“NO! FILI!”

 

He was too far. Fili lay on the floor unconscious. Kili ran as fast he could. Thorin was fighting off Blog, he looked like he needed help but he had to see if Fili was alive. He breathed, Kili sighed in relief.

 

¤

 

Bilbo saw Thorin, he was trying to fight Blog but he looked tired. No, he had to hurry. 

 

¤

 

Thorin laid on the cold ice, he held Orcrist in his hands. Blog will kill him, he was so tired. He had failed Bilbo, forcing him to be with him. He let the gold sickness take him over, he was just like his grandfather. He deserved to die. Bilbo was safe in Erebor, he just regrets he can't apologize for all the harm he's caused him. To see him face once more but no, he did not deserve that. He moved his sword letting blog stab him in the chest.

 

¤

 

Bilbo ran using all his strength to push Blog away. He was on time, Thorin had just give up and was prepared to die. He wouldn't let him leave, he needed him.

 

¤

 

Thorin looked as his hobbit, he had just saved his life. Pushed His enemy away before The sword pierced his chest. Bilbo sat on Blog, driving his letter opener into the filth, killing him. What was he going here. 

 

“Bilbo. Why are you here? I told you to stay in Erebor!”

 

“I couldn't just let my friends go without me. You are alive aren't you.”

 

“Yes. And I thank you but you shouldn't have come. Now that you are here, I would like to apologize for what had happened in Erebor. What we did should have never happened. I'm sorry. I wish you to return to your home, the Shire. Please go back to your books, your father armchair. Plant your seed, watch it grew.”

 

Bilbo looked at the King. Of course, he did not want him. He knew this would happen but he continued to take what wasn't his. Now the King wanted him gone. He was not wanted, never was. It was just the gold sickness. It was all a lie. He never loved him, never cared. 

 

He couldn't breath, his head was spinning. The King will have what he wanted. The fading took over, he wasn't needed anymore. The King had his Kingdom, he was alive. Bilbo fell to the ground, he was so cold. The chill went to his bones. He couldn't hear or feel any longer. Death had finally come.

 

¤

 

Thorin watch in horror as Bilbo fell on the ice, he heard a sickening sound. Bilbo had cracked his skull against it. He ran towards him calling his name but he did not respond. He had to get help. Bilbo could not die.

 

¤

 

He walked as fast as he could with Bilbo in his arms. He tried not to shake him too much. Kili was behind him dragging Fili. He was glad his sister son's had survived. He just needed to safe Bilbo. He didn't care if he had to beg Thranduil, he needed to save is One.

 

¤

 

With Beorn's help Bilbo had been taken to Thranduil. Gandalf stood behind the elven King.

 

“His head injury isn't as severe, it will head soon and well. But he is fading far more rapidity than I've ever seen. Who is his soul bond?”

 

“I am. Why is he fading?”

 

“Because dwarf. You rejected him.”

 

“I did in the beginning but not now.”

 

“Thorin Oakenshield. What exactly did you say to him.”

 

Thorin told them everything that had happened, Bilbo saved his life, he wished him happy, to go home.

 

“He basically told him to leave. To him, you rejected him. He thinks you don't want him.”

 

Gandalf was ferocious, Thorin had been the one that was killing poor Bilbo. 

 

“I didn't reject him. He just wanted him to go home and be happy. I don't deserve him. How can can I save him?”

 

“I can not do more. There is nothing you can do but stay with him.”

 

With that Thranduil left the tent.

 

“No. Gandalf please. I can't lose him.”

 

“There may be a way. Stay by his side, hold his hand. Speak to him, accept him completely.”

 

“I will.”

 

Thorin stay next to his One. He prayed to Mahal to grant him this. Take Erebor but please don't take my One away.

 

Gandalf felt an evil aura around Bilbo. This was no ordinary ring, he grabbed it with a handkerchief. This should help Bilbo recover, take the evil away. He left the King and hoped Bilbo wakes up.

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

Bilbo was so deep in the fog, he was weightless. Flowing thru the white fog. He couldn't feel anything, there was no pain, no love, nothing. He didn't know how long he's been here, he never wanted to leave. He knew if he awoke all that remained was pain and rejection. This was so much better, drifting in an endless flow of light fog that smelled of home. 

 

He started to feel at peace, a warm feeling in his heart, it was small. But it started to grow, nothing drastic, just a tingle. Warmth becoming stronger and stronger. Soon it was far too warm, It was fire, a burning from the inside. He tried to touch his body but he had none. The fire was all consuming. Shaking him to the core, hot as the sun, fire.

 

It stopped, for which he was grateful. He felt warm but also pain, not from the rejection but from the battle. He blinked trying to look all around him. He was alive. We're the others alive. He couldn't make anything out. Something was holding his hand giving him warmth.

 

“Bofur?” 

 

He called out to the only one who ever truly cared for him. The pressure in his hand grew. It couldn't be the King, he had betrayed him.

 

“Bilbo. It's Thorin your soul bond. I have accepted the bond. I could not let you fade, you have done so much for me. I never deserved to have someone like you by my side. Can you ever forgive me.”

 

Could this be true. Bilbo knew how hard it was for Thorin to accept their bond. He couldn't make Thorin love him, if he didn't. He couldn't make the King's heart feel something it couldn't but he will accept his friendship.

 

“Thank you for accepting the bond. Their nothing to forgive, I know how hard this was for you but I know we will be happy together in friendship. You have saved me from fading. I hope you do not mind I remain in Erebor until I recover. The bond is accepted I believe I will survive. Their is no need for me to remain here. You have done enough for me.”

 

Thorin panicked, Bilbo couldn't leave. He deserved nothing but friendship for what he's done but even that was more then he will ever deserve.

 

“You can not leave. You do not know if the separation will cause you to fade. You must remain in Erebor.”

 

“Perhaps you are right. Thank you for allowing me to stay. I know Bofur will let me stay with him.”

 

Thorin almost flinched, he had seen the friendship of his soul bond with the miner. This was his fault for rejecting the bond. Than he force Bilbo to be with him. Of course Bilbo only wanted friendship from him. He had broken their bond, denied his love for far too long, now he has lost him forever. He didn't deserve more. He should be thankful he had Bilbo's friendship.

 

“I know I have denied our bond from the beginning, I will treasure our friendship. If you need a friend, let it be me. Come to me when you are not feeling well or need someone to speak too, please. I don't deserve this but I ask you all the same.”

 

Bilbo looked at Thorin, he looked so sincere. He looked broken, more than just his wounds. How could Thorin ask this of him, he had taken advantage when the King was under the gold sickness.

 

“How long have I been under?”

 

Thorin looked guilty, looking down at their still clasped hands. Had he not removed his hand from him. He wanted too, he didn't wish to make the King uncomfortable. But it was helping him heal, he felt so much better.

 

“Three months.” 

 

The King whispered. Bilbo almost didn't hear him.

 

“What!”

 

“I'm sorry, I stayed by your side, never letting go of you. Gandalf thought it could bring you back but he wasn't sure. I had to try. I couldn't lose you.”

 

Thorin's voice cracked. A broken sob escaped his mouth. Bilbo couldn't believe this, the King cried for him. He tried to move and give the King some comfort but couldn't. He just brought his hand to go thru Thorin's hair. He had always liked to do this, it always gave him comfort. Thorin cried even more.

 

He did not deserve Bilbo's kindness, he was too good, too forgiving. He held onto his One, he was too selfish.

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

Bed rest was the worst, he wished to walk, run and fly but no he must rest, three months unconscious had not done him any favors. Thorin was a somewhat permanent fixture in his room, keeping him company. Taking him to the library, his rooms and a garden. 

 

He had been very surprised to be taken to a garden. Not much of a garden, overflowing with weeds and bushes. It would be very hard and tiring to tend but we'll worth it in the end. That's how his time passed, he spent time with Thorin and the rest of his dwarrows. He wasn't allowed to do much work but he sat on the dirt, taking weeds out. That was enjoyable, the feeling of soil running thru his fingers.

 

He planted his heart seed, with Thorin's help of course. He was going to remain in Erebor for the foreseeable future.

 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

 

I love thee, I love but thee  
With a love that shall not die  
Till the sun grows cold  
And the stars grow old.

 

\- William Shakespeare


End file.
